1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connecting mechanism for structural members and components and more particularly to a novel expanding/contracting jaw connecting mechanism for structural members and components requiring rapid erection by either automated means or by hand, without requiring the use of any tools.
2. Background
Structural building systems of the space frame type are of great value when used in the construction of large structures, typically of the industrial or municipal type, and structures requiring erection in outer space. Structures of this type provide high strength, light weight, simple operation, versatile design capability, adaptability and modularity. Usually, such structures are made from sections of metallic tubing referred to here as the "connecting member" which has a provision on both ends for connecting to multifaceted unions referred to here as the "attaching component". The attaching component is usually provided with up to 18 "connecting ports" for fixing the attaching component to the ends of connecting members.
Most spaceframe type building system connectors fall into two basic categories of connecting members and attaching components. In the first category the connecting members and attaching components are assembled on jigs and fixtures and then permanently welded together. They are typically quite heavy and are used for structures which are intended to be permanent and will not require modification at a later date.
The second category uses a multitude of various types of screw thread or bolt arrangements to join the connecting members and attaching components. One type of design holds the bolt captive in the connecting member and has provisions for allowing the bolt to be manually threaded into the connecting port of the attaching component thereby causing the connecting member and attaching component to become fixed together. Another type uses hollow attaching components which can be opened up to provide internal access to the connecting ports for the purpose of threading bolts through the connecting ports and into a nut which is fixed in the ends of the connecting member.
There is another type of connector which uses attaching components formed from metal stampings and formed connecting members made of sheet metal. This type of connector is either bolted or riveted together.
Other connector designs exist, however they are of light construction and design and are used primarily for models, toys and light weight display applications.
A variety of drawbacks and design deficiencys limit the capabilities of exhisting structural connecting systems. One problem is the use of bolts and screw threads as the prime means of connection. Systems of this type require accurate alignment of the bolts and bolt holes in order to be able to insert the bolts. Once the bolts have been inserted in the proper holes, or they have been accurately lined up with the respective threaded hole, nuts must then be positioned for the bolts to engage. The bolt thread and nut thread must be accurately aligned and then either the bolt or the nut must be caused to rotate in order to engage and tighten the threads. The above mentioned operations require the use of manual labor and hand held and operated tools and requires maintaining a supply of nuts, bolts and small related hardware as well as structural components and the necessary hand tools, close at hand, at the point where assembly is occurring. This is usually in an awkward and difficult position where it is easy to drop and lose tools and parts. This process is both time consuming and difficult to carry out.
Another problem is encountered when attempting to erect structures by means of automated devices. Connector systems as shown in prior art are not well suited for use with automated assembly equipment because of the problems involved in storing, gripping, holding, positioning, manipulating, aligning, registering and operating the various components and parts required to complete the structural connection.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Structural connecting systems which have hitherto been constructed in accordance with prior art have used rivets and welded joints. More recently, screw type threads to bind and connect structural components have been used, as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,562 4,313,687 4,438,615 4,353,662 3,995,962 3,982,841 and 4,027,449. These designs are subject to the problems and difficulties as stated above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,960 describes a "Marine Tethering Device" using an expanding jaw principal as do U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,988 describing a "latch assembly for well tools" and 4,132,147 describing "Store retention and release mechanism" for holding and releasing bombs on the wings of aircraft. These patents show expanding jaw principals for connecting parts, however they are clearly not intended, or satisfactory for use as structural systems connectors. The method of operating the jaw expansion mechanism in these designs, has significant variations from the method described hearin.
One important difference is that these designs do not incorporate an extendible/retractable jaw assembly and therefore are not capable of being used satisfactorily as a building system connector. My extendible/retractable jaw connector allows a connecting member to be placed into, or removed from an existing structure without requiring any movement of the attaching components.
Another important difference is that the component which causes jaw expansion to occur is pulled into the jaw cluster which is the opposite of my technique in which the component which causes the jaw assembly to expand is pushed into the jaw assembly causing the jaw cluster to expand and secure the connection of the connecting member and the attaching component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,975 describes a "Construction Set Having Clip Fasteners". This invention uses a plastic clip with 2 jaws formed in each end of the connecting member and oblong holes located in the attaching component. This invention also has no provision for extendible/retractable jaws. This prohibits the insertion or removal of any connecting members and attaching components from between any connecting members and attaching components in an assembled structure.
Additionally, the above referenced patent does not incorporate any captive locking pin or external operating sleeve. Also, the quantity of jaws used at each connecting point is limited to two, which are diagonally mounted. This limits the strength of the connector and requires the accurate radial alignment of the two jaws of the connecting member and the oblong hole in the attaching component.
My connecting mechanism overcomes the above state problems and provides additional benefits and refinements by incorporating an extendable/retractable jaw assembly which allows connecting members and attaching components to be installed and removed from any position of an assembled structure without requiring disassembly or removal of any other structural member.
Additionally, my connecting mechanism is fully secured by a simple movement of the operating sleeve which causes the jaws to extend out of the end of the connecting member and into the connecting port of the attaching component and additionally, causes the captivly held locking pin to slide forward and expand the jaw assembly, firmly locking the connecting member to the attaching component.
Additionally, my connecting mechanism is fully operable without requiring the use of any tools and it incorporates the necessary provisions to allow complex structures to be assembled by fully automatic devices in extremely short periods of time. My connector also is able to be used with structural components that can be assembled from, and disassembled into magazines for storage, shipping and use with the previously mentioned automatic assembly/disassembly devices.
Furthermore, my connecting mechanism has the necessary provisions for incorporating internal electrical connections to be installed in both the connecting member and the attaching component, allowing the structure to function as an electrical transmission grid, allowing an electrical connection to be made at any unused connecting port in any attaching component.
My connector is simple to make and to use and provides a connecting mechanism having a combination of features and advantages that are unique to the industry.